


Domesticated

by ritsuko



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Dom/sub, I REGRET NOTHING, M/M, Mental Breakdown, Pets, Prison Sex, Puppy Play, Sexual Slavery, Threesome - M/M/M, Training, haha tags are gonna get crazier when I write more
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-08-09
Updated: 2013-08-09
Packaged: 2017-12-22 21:35:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/918268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ritsuko/pseuds/ritsuko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Khan's always wanted to have a pet, or two.</p>
<p>An AU where Khan has the Vengeance, and prisoners to play with.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Domesticated

**Author's Note:**

> Well. I'm not sorry. :p

Every time he comes to their cell, they are wrapped around one another, naked and covered in each others semen. It is a pretty little pile, limbs entangled and ones chest on the others. He can tell he has left an impression on them, because each time he arrives at the glass, Jim shoots up like a happy puppy, and makes his way over to the glass. Spock however is still hesitant, follows more slowly, only because his captain is so enticed by the man on the other side. Because he wants to keep the blonde safe. It's only a matter of time, the augment chuckles darkly. Spock will break too.

When he opens the glass, Jim is on him in an instant, rutting and licking against his lips, overexcited and horny. The Vulcan is cautious, coming up slowly, until Khan motions with a beckoning finger, and then he immediately follows suit. Not with the same vigor as Jim, but the dark haired man is more controlled in his emotions, it is harder for him to just let go. But he comes up to Khan and touches him in the places where he is allowed, his chest, his hips, his cock. The face is off limits, no use trying to attack with a mind meld. Besides, the Vulcan wouldn't dare, not with the other crewmembers he has kept, and no sure way to know of their safety. 

It's adorable really, they way they whimper when he sinks his teeth into their necks in the middle of fucking. Whereas the former captain will squeal and wriggle on his cock, the Vulcan only makes low throaty moans, his ass clamping like a vice around the monstrous dick inside of him. Khan almost wishes there were two of him, so he could fuck them at the same time. He makes do with thrusting into one with scissoring fingers, and the other with his cock, and then vice versa. Jim lavishes in the attention, taking everything he gives with such eagerness, and Spock. . . is coming around. He can sense the turbulence in his dark eyes, but Kirk is so wrapped around his finger, figuratively and literally, that the Vulcan will not act out. He will watch, and wait, and slowly descend into the same compliance that his captain has, into a slavering cock whore.

They are his adorable little pets. His spunky Labrador and his impassive, watchful Doberman. When he is done with them, he allows them to lick each other clean. Just the sight of them licking cum and blood off each other is enough to make his cock twitch. Jim always seems to notice, always wants to jump back on him- he really needs to be taught how to heel. The augment pushes him back, and commands, "Stay." 

Jim sits back on his heels, watching and waiting. So easily made his. He can feel the Vulcan's eyes on him, calculating. He pays it no mind, Spock is still half hard, cock full between his legs. When he leaves, Khan knows that Jim will ride it. He won't be able to resist.

Khan locks them back in their cage, promising a walk later if they are good. After all, he has other pets to play with.


End file.
